


Not Now

by DatLAG



Series: AU One-Shots (?) [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, Lots of it, M/M, Yosuke the frog hero !, Yu bluntness Narukami, Yu the kinda zaping journalist, it's mostly very witty dialogue between 2 dorks, just a tiny funny exchange, thanks Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: The Frog hero Jiraya has an innapropriate conversation with his annoying boyfriend during patrol.





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched a let's play of the last spiderman game, i dunno shit about the mythos but i appreciate a good game. Also Yoosk being a hero is good.  
> Yosuke got his power by a good ol' test subject frog and Yu got his in an accident when he was putting his nose where it shouldn't be. So now there is a Ninja Frog and a Mini-Taser.  
> Also Naoto is the one making the gadgets.

While jumping building to building, Yosuke AKA Jiraya for the media, called his favorite journalist :

“Um... hi.

\- What is it ? Aren’t you on patrol ?

\- Yeah, but I wanted to know... Hum... Are you taking the whole thing well ?

\- That my crush is a super hero ? Pretty well.” He found out a few weeks ago in a... Extreme circomstance during costume malfonctioning caused by the meddling of a super-villian (how in the _hell_ did Naoto NOT saw Magatsu AKA that Adachi bitch coming in to mess with her “robotic creations” ???).

\- “What do you mean “pretty well” ?

\- I had my suspicions, but nothing concrete. So it was an “I knew it” situation.

\- Oh... Ok..." He said weakly while jumping across more streets.

\- "You're worried ?

\- Of course I am !

\- **I** should be the one worried ! **You** are the one figthing out there.

\- And **you're** the one infiltrating the ennemy HQ, gets find out, gets trown of the roof, and has **me** save **your** ass.

\- Speaking of which... Are you finally going to use your tongue more ?

\- Urrr..."

If there was one power he disliked, it was the extending tongue. Climbing walls is cool, secreting poisonous mucus is... kinda gross but pretty usefull, the swimming bonus is welcome, the strength boost with the insane leg boost is awesome and the animal instinct is a crazy life-saver. But the tongue... is just _weird_.

\- "Come on, it would be so usefull.

\- There is nothing cool in an whip tongue.

\- You've seen the news, how you looked when you saved me with it. It's amazing. Stop trying to not use it just because of things people _might_ be thinking. it could save so much people, and it's a pretty amazing weapon combined with your mucus.

\- I know ! It's just... Oh forget it. Why am I a _frog_ again !? Couldn't have I been something cooler ?! I dunno, I'll take a freaking hamster at this point !

\- But if you lose the frog powers, you won't have those wholesome legs anymore..." Yosu- _Jiraya_ (he's working right now), stopped mid track on a roof.

\- "Look... I know we talked about it, and I know you're _really_ looking forward to tonight, but _please..._ And my legs are great with or without those you jerk.

\- Actually, I have a question.

\- Ask away.

\- Could you use your tongue during s-

\- **Ok fuck off.** " he hung up. And countinued jumping.

After a few buildings, Yu called.

" **What.**

\- Was that a no ?

\- Of CoUrSE NoT ! Of course I want to use my super powers during my first tim- **Of course it's a _no_ you fucking pervert !**

\- Why ?

\- Why ? _Why !???_ I wish for a _normal sex life_ thank you !

\- You talk like you have one.

\- **You** talk like **you** have one.

\- Touché. But put yourself in my place for a second. Tongue, legs, bodily fluids, my imagination cannot be stopped.

\- Tell me, did I asked you to zap me later tonight ?

\- No. But I would if you asked.

\- _No thanks_. I'm not into shocks, holy fuck, when did you get so pervy !?

\- I always was. I'm just being sincere with you.

\- Well sorry to disapoint you, but no super powers in private. End. Of. Discussion.

\- You better make up for it then.

\- Huh ?

\- Make it great without your powers.

\- Ok, do you just care about getting in my pants ?

\- Well I definitely wasn't against the idea, even before I knew your secret idendity, but I love you as a whole. Your spirit, your personality...

\- And my body.

\- That too. Is that a bad thing ?" Jiraya percieved a young boy being ambushed by a bunch of thugs in a back street.

\- "Well no... It's- hold on a sec." He jumped into the fray.

A few sucker punches and kicks here and there, until one of them pulled out a gun. Oh well time to try it out. Jiraya extended his tongue to catch his weapon before anything bad could happen. _Ooooh, that's actually really usefull_. And finished. He checked the boy for bruises, he was alright, and he asked him to call the police and left.

"Ok I'm back. So I was a saying, it's actually flattering, I mean, knowing someone likes what you look like feels great...

\- You know I'm probably not the only one, with the super-hero thing and all, you have a lot of fans who probably likes you.

\- Yeah, but they're not you." Yu didn't respond. "Hum hello ?

\- Sorry, just... Didn't expect that.

\- Expect what- _oooooh"_ He just realized what he said. "Oh man your "cornyness" is getting to me...

\- I'm not complaining. It's hot. Say it again tonight.

\- If you keep talking to me about it meanwhile I'm fighting crimes in the streets I'm gonna postpone it for another tim-

\- _My apologies_ , I'll cook for you tonight. _Please don't do that._

\- Jeez that's the kind of threat that works on you ?

\- If you were me you would understand.

\- Well _**I**_ definitely wouldn't be looking forward to an intercourse with a guy with frog powers.

\- Said guy with frog powers being a hero with slim long legs and fine thighs-

\- _**Ok** I jumped into this one._

\- Yes you did." God he could _hear_ him _grinning_ in delight.

\- "You love teasing me like this don't you, you snake.

\- Snake ? Well that's going to be accurate this snakes eats fro-

\- **OK SHUT UP.** Conversation over. And I recieved info on a break-in happening in a local jewerly. I'll see you this evening.

\- Ok. Love you. Looking forward to see you." This time he could sense a nice smile.

\- I know I know. Me too."

He hung up with a smile as well. _Well let's try out that poison and tongue combo !_

**Author's Note:**

> Yu being blunt af about what he wants in his love life is hilarious for me, since he's so forward half the time, This man knows what he wants, and says it. Tact is for normal people.  
> God i love witty exchanges between those two. Their personalities just work so well together. They would spend their time throwing sass at each other but loving it all the way.


End file.
